Past Redemption
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: Roxas was taught it was a sin to feel emotion, yet he does. When he leaves and joins the Hunters Guild he expects an easy life. That is, until he gets kidnapped by the notorious Riku Black, who makes him feel things he never knew he could, and has him wanting to submit to someone past redemption. Yet, skeletons in Riku's closet threaten to tear them apart for ever. R&R Please.
1. His Chance Out

**The World that Never Was**

At a young age, Humes where taught that it was a sin to feel anything at all, Roxas Hikaru knew that, yet he felt. He first realised that it was bad to feel when he turned a tender age of five and showed feelings of happiness on his birthday, the result being that he was beaten and not allowed to eat for days on end, yet a mild punishment should the Council learn of it. The punishment for emotion, the Council agreed, would be to have a chip installed into your brain that left you as lifeless and brain dead as someone who was in a coma. Once the chip was in you, it couldn't be reversed either, you were stuck that way for the rest of your life.

Roxas suffered for thirteen years to suppress his emotion after that. His parents did not risk telling the Council, to do so would have given them a bad social standing.

Blue eyes glanced out the window, the neon florescent buildings blurred with the rain. Even if it wasn't raining, all he would have seen were buildings that were falling into such a state of disrepair that Humes refused to fix, even though they had all the money they needed to do so. Humes were revered for the intellect, yet they would let their own town fall to ruins around them, something Roxas found to be very unintelligent. He heard the sound of a throat being cleared, drawing his attention back to the room. "Your dinner is getting cold," the lifeless female voice said. Roxas's eyes jumped over to the pale blond woman who sat in front of him.

"Sorry," he told her in a monotone, taking his fork and stabbing it into a piece of ham on the plate. He hid his disgust well; it tasted like cardboard to him since cooking was beyond the capacity of a Hume to do since I require passion to make a good dish. "I've been thinking," he said after a few more bites. "I want to join the Hunter's Guild," he told her, his eyes never leaving his mother's dull green ones.

"You want to work with _Shifters_?" she asked him in a flat voice.

"No," he replied slowly as he formulated his answer. "But, I believe that if I can make it there on my own, I will be able to join the Black Rose, without the influence of my father," he explained to her. His mother's eye studied him for a second, an ever present frown on her face as she thought over his words.

"That would be a logical thing to do," she said after a moment. "It would help you build a name for yourself, much like your father has." Her eyes cold eyes became calculating, as if she knew why he was doing this. "I will have to call Xemnas, and get it approved," she said to him. Xemans, the head of the Council, he very rarely liked giving the okay to let Humes leave the town to work elsewhere, Roxas's parents had a lot of influence, and he would allow it as long as they backed it up.

They both stood up and walked to the kitchen, taking their dishes with them. Roxas scraped off his plate and then dropped it into the sink. Exhaling slowly, he walked out of the kitchen in time to hear his mouth pick up the phone to call Xemnas. He made his way over to the bedroom and shut the door, allowing a smile to briefly flit over his mouth in the privacy.

"I'll be able to get out!" he whispered excitedly to himself as he crossed his room to the bed. He looked around his room, as if looking for something, then snapped his fingers. "Under the bed," he said to himself. He got to his knees and reached under his bed, his fingers looking for the suitcase he would find under there. His fingers brushed against the cool plastic handle just as there was a knock on the door. His head jerked up, banging on the metal bedframe as he forced out a, "Come in." He pulled the suitcase out just as his mother opened the door.

"Congratulations," she said to him, "Xemnas has given his approval so you can leave the city." She eyed the suitcase in his hand and gave him an empty smile. "Seems like you knew he would though." Roxas gave a nonchalant shrug at her comment as he unzipped the black travel bag and got to his feet. He walked over to his dresser, beginning to pack his clothes when his mother spoke up once more. "He said you will need to be there by elven, since that's the time he told them you would arrive."

"Alright," Roxas said. "Thank you, Mother," he intoned to her as he combed his fingers through his hair. He heard his mother slowly leave the room, shutting the door behind him so he would have privacy once more. He felt butterflies flit around in his stomach at the thought of being able to leave. He wouldn't be bound by such strict regulations and didn't have to worry if he ended up slipping and showing emotion. Any Hume outside of The Town that Never Was was beyond the Councils jurisdiction, so that meant they couldn't implant a chip into his head. That had him smiling once more. He couldn't wait to leave for Twilight Town now as he zipped up his suitcase and crawled into bed, excited for the new life he would be starting tomorrow.

~xXx~

Roxas stared up at the tall brown bricked building with apprehension. He shifted his weight, having to take a deep breath to calm himself. He had nothing to worry about here, he reminded himself as he took his suitcase and strode up to the glass door. Slowly, he pushed it open, getting blasted as he walked through with a jet of icy air that caused a shiver to run down his back. His suitcase caught on the back of his converse sneakers while he was too busy taking in the rather grand entrance hall he was in. It was nicely furnished, not to overdone, yet not lacking either. "Can I help you, sir?" he heard a male voice ask from behind him. Tearing his eyes away from the scenery, he turned around to face the speaker. There was a moment of familiarity between the two, each wondering if they had somehow met before. "Do I…do we know each other?" the cinnamon haired male asked him.

"I don't think so," Roxas answered in a flat voice. "But, you kind of look like me…" he pointed out. The brunette laughed suddenly, like he had just told a funny joke.

"Don't be silly," he told him in a mocking voice, "I'm not a filthy Hume." The comment made Roxas's face go slack. He knew Humes were not liked by other races, especially Shifters, but he had never been told to his face that they were filthy. "Anyway, what do you want? Inspection isn't for another month," he told him.

"Inspection? No, Xemnas sent me," he said. Xemnas had worked out an agreement with the Hunters that if they would allow regular inspections and Humes to come work with them, that he would help fund their activities to help cut back on rogue Humes and Changers. Suddenly, the seriousness in the brunette's face dropped and was replaced with a big friendly grin, only causing Roxas's confusion to grow.

"Oh, so you're the noob," he said with glee. "I'm Sora Hart," he introduced himself as he stuck his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Roxas Hikaru," Roxas replied back taking the brunette's hand into his and giving it a firm handshake. "When I called Xemnas this morning, he said something about getting briefed for an important assignment?" Roxas inquired as his hand fell away from Sora's. The dark haired teen nodded his head, his smile still not faltering from his face. Roxas briefly wondered if his cheek muscles did not hurt from being stuck in such a big grin.

"Yeah, it's this way," he waved to the blond, "follow me, oh and leave your luggage here, someone will take it up where you are staying." The two of them walked down the entrance hallway, coming to a stop at the elevator as Sora hit the down button. "Upstairs is for the living quarters," he explained to him, "and speaking of which, you will be bunking with me while you are here." Roxas nodded his head as he leaned against the wall waiting for the ding of the elevator. Sora looked over to him with the same coloured blue eyes Roxas owned and said in a cheery voice, "I think you will like it here, and that we may even become friends." Roxas turned his head to face him, wondering what he meant.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as his eyes studied Sora's round face. "You don't even know me, and you did call Humes filthy," Roxas pointed out to him as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open for the two.

As the two of them walked inside, Sora answered, "Well, you're _different_." Sora paused as he hit the button labeled B and then continued, "As a Shifter, we can sense things, and I just can sense that we will end up becoming good friends." The two of them sat in what Roxas would describe as an awkward silence, not sure how they should proceed at this point. He found it odd that Sora could _sense_ that they would be friends, but didn't want to bring it up. He probably wouldn't understand even if Sora could explain it to him. The elevator dinged once more as the doors slid open. "Now, for the mission debriefing," he said to Roxas as he lead the blond into the center of a fairly decent sized oval room.

The first thing that Roxas noticed was three people already sitting inside the room when they got there. "Roxas, meet your new team members," he said to the blond. "Guys, this is Roxas." Roxas looked at each of the girls. They were both rather pretty, with delicate female faces. They looked like they could be sisters, except one had hair the colour of wine and deep blue eyes, while the others was pale, like the moon and her eyes were crystal blue. Then, his eyes looked over to the other male who had very bright pink hair and a soft squared jaw.

The pink haired man spoke up first, "I'm Marluxia Grace, the team captain," he introduced himself. He then pointed to each of the girls, the blonde one first, "These lovely ladies are Naminé White," he then pointed to the red head, "and Kairi Rosewood." Roxas's eyes stayed trained on Marluxia as he spoke, who then motioned to Sora, "And I can see you have met Sora," he said with a grin now that everyone was acquainted. "Let's get this underway, shall we? Sora, the lights please." Sora nodded and shutting the door to the room and plunging it into darkness. A large square of white light appeared on the wall in front of Roxas, and then a picture of a man in a black trench coat was put up. His face was covered by the hood, but Roxas could make out wisps of silver hair peeking out of the hood and the glimmer of teal eyes. Roxas fought the urge to fidget, even though it was just a picture, he could feel the malice from those eyes, as if they were solely blaming him for whatever he had done, or was being blamed for.

"This," Marluxia stated. "Is Riku Black, he has been labeled a changer," he then paused and looked over to Roxas. "You know what that means?" he asked.

"It means he defected or committed a crime, right?" Roxas asked making sure he understood how it worked.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means, in his case, it a crime, murder." The picture of the man was taken down and one of a house in the forest was up. "He was last seen near this location, just outside of the town, it is our job to bring him in and let him face a trail to determine whether or not he will be permanently labeled a Changer, or if he was falsely accused of it, but considering that he has refused to come in on his own, it is clear that he is guilty. Now, his animal form, should he be using it to travel, is a black panther with sliver fur around his neck," Marluxia explained. "We will be using a highly effective sedative to bring him down, which Roxas will be in charge of. The girls will be used to lure him out, and Sora will be look out. I will be standing by to aid the girls should they need it. After he has been tranqed, we will put a binding collar on him and bring him in," he finished with a wave of his hands, signaling to Sora to turn on the lights. "Any questions?" he asked as the lights came back on.

"What if it doesn't work?" Roxas asked him.

"It will," Marluxia replied confidently.

"But if it doesn't," he pressed again. "It's always good to have a backup plan."

"We wing it," he told him. "And if we have to retreat, do not, I repeat, do _not_ go back for anyone, there will be nothing we can do for them once he gets ahold of them." He looked at each and every one of them. "Failure _isn't_ an option." Sora grabbed Roxas by the arm and quickly lead him out of the room. He ignored Roxas's attempt to break the hold as they walked to the elevator.

"Nervous?" he asked Roxas as they climbed into the elevator. Roxas looked over to Sora and shook his head.

"I'm a Hume, we don't get nervous," he replied to Sora, he eyes staring intently into the reflective metal surface. He inhaled and closed his eyes, listening to the hum of the elevator and Sora's breathing mingle together as he waited for it to lurch to a stop. When it did, Sora took his arm again and lead him to a door labeled 713 in big silver numbers.

"This is our room," he said to Roxas as he produced two identical key cards. He slide one into the card reader next to the door, and handed the other one to Roxas. "This is your key into the room and most rooms in the building, don't lose it because Marluxia doesn't like to make more than one." The door swung open after the card reader let out an annoying beep revealing a rather spacious room with a bunk bed, a dresser, a wooden door Roxas assumed lead to the bathroom and a sliding glass door to the balcony.

"Wow," Roxas said as his eyes looked around. "It's huge, I could fit two of my average size rooms in here," he told Sora, who just chuckled at him. The blond looked over to the bunks and noticed his stuff had been sat down next to the bottom bunk awaiting his arrival to the room.

"I would change into something comfortable to move in," Sora suggested to him as he opened a drawer on the dresser and pulled out some new clothes. Roxas looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"I _am_ comfortable," he said looking at his black skinny jeans and dark blue shirt. Sora mimicked Roxas's earlier shrug and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Out of habit, Roxas let a smile slip onto his face once he was alone as he walked around the room. He decided to step onto the balcony and take in the sights of Twilight Town. It was much prettier here, where the sunset wasn't disturbed by awful florescent lights. His eyes scanned the horizon, seeing the edge of the Town that Never Was and let out a soft chuckle, unable to believe he was free from its dark clutches.

"So I was right," Sora's voice said causing Roxas's back to stiffen. "You can feel, I thought you smelled different from the average Hume." Roxas turned to face him, giving Sora a serious look.

"You can't tell anyone," he told Sora, not even trying to deny it, he was after all rooming with him so it would only be a matter of time before Sora figured it out. It was best they get it out of the way now. "I will let them know once I am…ready," he said to Sora with pleading blue eyes.

"I won't tell, Rox," he said having already come up with a pet name for him. "I promise." Roxas breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn't know why he trusted Sora so easily, but he knows instinctively that Sora wasn't going to go back on his word.

"Good," Roxas replied relieved. "Thank you, Sora." The brunette nodded at him, giving him a friendly smile. "Now, let's go get Riku Black!" he asked with determination in his eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, hello all my old fans, and hopefully some new ones. This is the first rewritten chapter to Beyond Redemption, and I hoped you like it. I didn't change too much here, not wanting to deviate too much from the original, but I did make them so keep an eye out for anymore I decide to make. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, please feel free to comment as I have to rewrite the whole last part of it having lost it when I moved. Please feel free to leave a comment below *points at comment box with both fingers* Also, now that I am getting back into my writing groove, I was thinking I could do some kind of contest in which the winner gets a story written and dedicated completely to them. Anything they want, if I don't know it I will try to look it up and become versed in it so I can write it for you. If anyone would be interested in that, feel free to drop me a message, I will respond to any PM's that I get, and any questions in the comments I will answer, as long as it doesn't reveal what will happen next in the story. Also, if you guys who are so loyal and read my stuff want me to continue to update on a regular basis try to spread the word about this story. If I don't feel like the story is doing well, I normally don't bother to finish it.

REMEMBER, comment below. *points fingers at the comment box again.* I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully I will post the next rewritten chapter soon.


	2. Trapped Again

The five of them all managed to cram into Marluxia's tiny black Porche. To say it was hot in the vehicle would have been an understatement. Shifters had a naturally warmer body temperatures, so the four of them, plus the leather interior made it rather uncomfortable, despite the ac running at full blast. Roxas kept his blue eyes glued to the outside world, taking in the sights of people outside with their mothers and fathers smiling and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. He then noticed a tram go by, crammed to the brim with people on their way to lunch, or back to work. Marluxia pulled the Porche into an empty parking lot and shut of the engine. "We will go on foot by here," he told them as everyone piled out of the car. Everyone let out a sigh as the cooler spring air hit their warmed skin. Marluxia walked over to the trunk and opened it, pulling out a collar with a small silver box on it. A binding collar. Only one person had access to open it once it was activated, and it would only open for their unique finger print. He then handed it to Sora, who pressed his finger onto the box until it let out a soft beep and the light turned green. Then Marluxia grabbed a sniper like gun and several clear darts with a blue liquid inside them. "Don't let one touch you, and don't miss. These are extremely powerful, taking only a matter of seconds for the anaesthetic to kick in, and once it does it takes effect so quickly you won't have time to scream.

Roxas nodded his head in understanding as his hand grabbed the gun and carefully took the darts from him. "Is everyone ready?" Marluxia asked as his icy blue eyes looked at each and every one of them, studying their faces intently. They all nodded one by one after a moment. Roxas turned his eyes on the girls; Naminé was wearing a white sundress while Kairi wore a pink zipped up dress with a white tank top underneath it. The dresses accented their natural curves, and made them look stunning. Marluxia lead the way, following the tram tracks to the wall that protected the city from outside affairs. In the middle of it there was a large, crumbling hole in the wall, just tall enough for them to squeeze through. The girls went in first, and then Sora and Roxas, and last Marluxia.

It was like a different world past the wall, dark and cool and it took Roxas's eyes a couple seconds to adjust. They picked their way through the lightly forested area, making their way deeper into the area. As they walked, the air grew chillier, as if something was sucking the heat from the forest. A hand on Roxas's shoulder caused him to stop and turn his head to look at Marluxia. "You stay here, you will have a perfect shot should Riku show up," he told the blond. Roxas nodded, and moved towards a tree that Marluxia pointed at while the rest of the group continued forward. The hair on the back of Roxas's neck prickled as he loaded a tranquilizer dart into the gun. He could hear the girls giggling in the distance as his eyes scanned the area alert for signs of movement.

His eyes found Naminé and then Kairi. He studied them for a moment, they looked so unhappy. He heard a twig snap off to his side and jerked his head around, his heart in his throat. He let out a quiet sigh at seeing Sora. "Nervous?" he asked as Roxas dropped into a crouch and steadied the gun.

"Not really," he lied as his eyes focused on the girls once more. He heard Sora chuckle under his breath, although it sounded like a forced chuckle. "Besides, this should be an easy shot, I mean, silver hair?" he asked giving the brunette a small grin, "What is he, like fifty?" Sora shook his head, another smile tugging on his mouth.

"He's old enough," Sora replied patting the blond on the back before he walked back over to where Marluxia stood, taking the Binding Collar from him. He gave Roxas a look, before he turned his gaze towards the girls watching for any signs of movement. He saw what he thought was a blur of motion behind the girls, his eyes widening a bit. Surely that was not Riku! It moved so quickly. To his dismay though, he saw Naminé and Kairi turn and press their backs together in an almost defensive manner and hastily tried to find his target. His eyes couldn't follow the movement and was blind on where he was. His heart thundered painfully in his chest as he searched for Riku when a hand clamped over his mouth as another reached into his pocket to grab a spar tranquilizer dart.

Frantic, Roxas attempted to elbow his captor, who seemed to anticipate this move as he was wrestled to the ground. He felt a toned chest press against his back, and hot breath dance against his ear before a masculine voice purred darkly into his ear, "Scream and I will rip your throat out." Roxas shuddered, knowing exactly who it was. He felt the hand around his mouth move to the back of his head, pressing it down into the dirt preventing him from moving as he felt a sharp prick in his neck. The tranquilizer dart

Roxas opened his mouth to shout, but the effects of the tranquilizer had already begun to work through him, making his word haze together and his body heavy with lethargy, before darkness overcame his vision.

Riku picked up the blond haired male just as the others realised what happened and began to run in their direction. "So long Kairi, Sora, and Naminé," he growled out with a malevolent grin, just before he darted off deeper into the woods. He didn't stop running until the familiar wall of the mansion was in sight. He slid the blond to the ground, his fingers pressing up against his neck searching for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he found one, faint from the effects of the tranquilizer, but there none the less. Hoisting the blond back up, he strolled over to the front gate and punched in the security code waiting for the familiar beep before touching the metal gate and slipping inside.

~xXx~

Roxas shifted under what he thought were covers. Blue eyes opened, light flooded his vision blinding him and causing his head to throb painfully. A small moan passed between his lips as his hand rose up to cover his eyes so he could see better whilst he fought to sit up. After a few agonising moments, he managed to get his back against a wall to support him as he blinked to clear his vision. He licked his try lips as his vision focused enough for him to see blurs of colour, which was an improvement over seeing nothing at all. Roxas heard rustling then before a cold round object was placed in his hand, most likely a glass of some kind. "Drink," a voice commanded him. The blond shook his head, wishing he hadn't as a wave of nausea overcame him. He felt the cup being guided up, pressing against his lips forcing them to part so that the water could sooth his burning throat.

He took a few small swallows of water before turning his head a bit to the side signalling that he was done drinking. The glass was removed from his hand as Roxas's vision cleared so that he could make out the person in front of him. Blue and grey where the first colours he could see, and a blob of black, perhaps his clothes. He watched as some of the black, presumably an arm reach up and press to small capsules at his mouth. An alarm went off in Roxas's head, making him jerk his head back and smack off the wall with a resounding thud. He felt a hand worm behind his head and tangle in his hair to keep him in place while he tried to push the pills into his mouth, "It's only Aspirin," the voice growled out. Roxas had no choice but to open his mouth as the hand tugged his hair forcefully. As soon as the bitter pills touched his tongue, he felt the glass press against his mouth so he could take a drink and swallow the pills. The hand in his hair loosened up, and gently rubbed the area he had smacked off the wall, successfully confusing the blond on whether the guy wanted to harm him, or cared about his wellbeing.

"…" Roxas tried to speak after a moment, only a grunt coming out.

"Don't worry, you might hurt to talk for a while, but you will live," the frigid voice growled out. Roxas nodded, feeling for the first time the rough material of a collar rub against his neck. His hand shot up, feeling the collar in shock. He could practically hear the smirk in the others voice when he spoke again, "Yes, you have a collar on, _Kid_." Roxas clenched his teeth at the word as his eye sight finally focused. He turned his head back towards the male, and could swear his jaw hit the bed with shock. The man was drop dead gorgeous! Roxas mentally shook his head, gorgeous didn't do him justice! He was better than gorgeous. "Ah, I take it you can see again?" he asked with a hint of a cruel smirk. Roxas didn't even have time to nod his head before a pen and notepad were shoved into his hands.

"Your name?" he asked his finger tapping the paper as if Roxas didn't know what he wanted. Roxas stared at the pen in his hand, swallowing thickly. "You _can_ write, can't you?" Roxas glared up at him and gave a curt nod before scribbling his name on the paper and showing the man. "Well, Roxas, I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you," he growled out, his eyes raking over the blond. "Are you a shifter like _him_?" Roxas blankly looked at the man, who then repeated his question again through gritted teeth. Startled, Roxas struggled to put his mask of indifference on, and then shook his head. He jabbed a finger in the silverette's direction and opened his mouth, choking on his words the first time, making him pause.

"R-Riku," he croaked out. Said man let a smirk curl his lips as his head tilted back as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Depends on who is asking, Kid," he said, seriousness returning to his voice in an instant. His teal eyes bore into the blond making him shudder. "Here's how it will work, when that collar is on you, you must remain within twenty-five feet of me," he said nonchalantly. "If not, well, let's just say you will get a nasty wake up call." Roxas felt any blood in his face drain out at the thought. "You and I are stuck together, for now," he said darkly. Roxas didn't like the thought of that, what would happen when he out lived his usefulness?

**A/N-**Okay, I have decided that I want my lovely readers to get creative! *Le gasp* What is it I want you to get creative about? I'm glad you asked. I noticed we can now have cover pictures for our stories! So, if you are an artist and would like me to use a picture of yours as a cover for a brief amount of time this is for you! There are some rules, you must include the title of the story in the picture, and even though this is an adult story, the cover cannot depict any genitalia, since not everyone on here is 18 yet. Other than that, you have free reign over the design. I will decide how long a picture will stay as the cover depending on how many people want to do this. I hope *prays* a lot of you will want to.

Anywho, here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot going on this week, including A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL from my boyfriend of nearly two years. 3 So as you can imagine, it was a busy week.

Please leave a review down below *points wildly down at review box* it will mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to continue writing!

MyOwnPersonalDevil signing off.


	3. It's All Games to Him

Roxas kept mulling over the thought of Riku no longer needing him and what that would spell out for the blond. More than likely, it would mean certain death, and while he didn't allow his face to show it, the thought terrified him to no end. This was not what he signed up for when he left The Town that Never Was, none of this was! He blinked, coming out of his thoughts, and felt his heart in his throat as Riku's face was mere inches from his. "I'll be right back," he said as he put his finger on the silver box of the collar to undo the latch, then he pocketed it and walked towards the door. Roxas just watched as the door to his freedom opened and swung close. It clicked in his head that if he was going to try to escape, now might be the time to do it. He jumped to his feet, swaying precariously for a moment, his hands slamming against the wall so he wouldn't fall. When he was sure he was steady enough, he shuffled over to the door, and jiggled the handle several times. "Damn, locked," he muttered under his breath, looking around the room and realising for the first time he was basically in a prison cell, minus the windows most prisoners were allowed to have.

He felt his despair growing, knowing that he would be stuck here unless Riku happened to get careless, which he didn't see that happening anytime soon. Feeling miserable, the blond fell back onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow, tempted to scream his lungs out into it. He decided against it, knowing it wouldn't help his situation at all, and there was no point in giving away that he could feel, Riku would probably use that to his advantage. Roxas looked up from the pillow and grabbed the note pad and pen, scrawling a nasty note to the silver haired male and leaving it somewhere for him to find, before shoving them both between the wall and the mattress. When he was done, he let out a heavy sigh, his face falling back down to the pillow as his eyes drifted close, weariness creeping into his being.

He had just started to drift into sleep when the door slammed close, jarring him awake. He kept his body still though as he heard the rustling of paper. He heard the angry intake of breath from Riku before a hand shoved him onto his back, then lifted him into a sitting position. Blue eyes opened, staring directly into angry teal ones, before turning his gaze away from him. That got an angry snarl out of Riku, and a rough hand in his blond hair forcing his head to turn. "You will _never_ leave a not like you just did_ again_," he snarled, his nose brushing against the blond's. "Do I make myself clear?"

Roxas bit his tongue to stop himself from responding. The hand in his hair tightened and yanked his hair hard, making a hiss fall from his mouth. "Do I make myself clear?" he enunciated slowly. Blue orbs studied Riku's face for a moment, still not speaking up, refusing to. If he didn't talk, Riku couldn't find out what he needed to know, therefore it would buy him a little more time, right? 'Or get me a one way ticket to the afterlife,' the blond mused to himself.

He heard a feral growl from Riku, who relinquished his hold in his hair, got up, and walked over to an old looking dresser to pick up a dull red bowl. Something sloshed inside it as he walked back over to Roxas, peaking the blond's interest. The bowl was shoved into his hands, and instantly warmed them as the smell of chick wafted up to his nose. He eyed the bowl hungrily, but common sense told him to wait, for all he knew Riku had put arsenic in it. "Eat," Riku commanded in a steely voice. Roxas glanced back up to Riku with a vacant expression on his face. "It's not poisoned if that is what you're thinking," he told him. Roxas continued to stare, unconvinced. The bowl was removed from his hands after another few moments of nothing and brought up to Riku's mouth, who then took a large sip of it and swallowed to prove to Roxas that there was nothing wrong with it.

When it was returned to the blond, he eagerly drank the broth he was given, letting the broth warm his body. When he was done, Roxas placed the bowl in his lap, his hands still cupping the slightly warmed sides, clinging onto the last remnants of comfort the heat provided. "Am I that hideous to look out?" he growled out, clearly agitated. Roxas made a mental note about this; clearly Riku felt the need to have people pay attention to him. Roxas turned his eyes to Riku, and allowed his eyes to drink in his appearance. He wouldn't admit it to Riku how gorgeous he was, he wouldn't allow Riku to have that satisfaction. "Am I such a _beast_ that you can't even stand to say _anything_ to me?" Roxas's eyes rose to lock with Riku's teal ones, why did it matter so much to the silverette what Roxas thought of him?

"No," he said flatly, feeling compelled to answer him, even though he didn't know why. "I just don't like you," he continued, making Riku leer at him.

"Well, that is too bad," he intoned to Roxas, cruel glee dancing in his eyes. Roxas turned his head towards the door, trying to find something interesting over there, and failing miserably. "It's unlocked," Riku said, amusement in his voice. "You won't make it three steps out of the door before I catch you," he added with a dark chuckle. "You can try if you want though, in fact, let's make it interesting," he said, sick amusement growing in his voice. "If you can make it down the stairs, you can leave. You can try to get out anytime I'm in the room." Roxas turned his head back to Riku, his eyes studying the silver haired males face intently, waiting for the catch, because surely there was one. All he found was amusement, and a look in his eyes that almost seemed like he dared the blond to attempt it. Anger boiled inside him at the thought. How could someone get enjoyment from tormenting someone?

His fingers clenched the bowl tightly, before he raised it up and hurled it at Riku's head. As soon as the ceramic bowl left his fingers he was on his feet and at the door. Not wasting any time, he threw it open, just as the sound of Riku getting to his feet was heard. He took a split second to look down both ends of the hallway and made a left, making it halfway to the first set of stairs before two hands caught him by the shirt and pulled him back against a solid chest. "Nice try," his voice purred into Roxas's ear, making the blond's spine tingle with awareness. "But, it's not good enough." With that, Riku forcefully dragged Roxas back to the bed room, and slammed the door shut. "I do love a good chase, so I hope you will do better next time," he told Roxas with a smirk.

Turning his head away from Riku to hide his disgust, Roxas forced out, "I hate you." That got Riku to chuckle as Roxas was pushed towards the bed.

"That would require you to feel, which we all know Humes don't," Riku countered, his hands shoving the blond down on the mattress so he hovered above him. Roxas looked up into his eyes, then looked away already knowing the look that had come to rest in them even though he had been here only a matter of hours.

"Get away from me," he monotoned to Riku, who leaned forward, making Roxas lean back to escape him.

"And if I refuse?" he whispered to the blond, his eyes locking with Roxas's as he leaned in closer. The blond's hand shot out to push at Riku's shoulder to stop his advance, but the other moved quicker, grabbing Roxas's wrist before it made contact and forcing it behind the blond so that he had no choice but to fall on his back. The blond's eyes narrowed with anger at the compromising position Riku had forced him in.

"Let go," Roxas hissed at him as Riku leaned closer in.

"I don't think I will, I much like having you laid out before me," he purred. Roxas gave a frigid glare to him the words leaving his mouth without a thought.

"You're a savage murderer, you probably get off tormenting all your victims!" Anger flared in Riku's teal eyes, his free hand raising as if he planned to hit the blond.

"Say it again, and I _will_ hit you," he promised darkly. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out the familiar binding collar. Roxas thrashed around, not wanting that thing back around his neck so that Riku would be in control again. Riku gave him a menacing look forcing Roxas's other hand up before shifting his grasp so that he was grasping both wrists with one hand. Roxas let out a noise of frustration, before the familiar beep of the collar cut off any protest he would have said.

"Go to hell," he told Riku, his body laid there motionless, not finding the strength to struggle against the hold.

"Trust me, I'm already there," he snapped at the blond. "Now I'm going to get up, and you're going to take my shoes off for me," he told Roxas coldly.

"No," he relied back. He wasn't going to give in to Riku's stupid demand, not when he was capable of doing it himself.

"Take them off, or I promise, you will be doing much worse," he purred into the blond's ear, making Roxas's stomach churn. He felt the pressure on his wrists less as Riku slowly stood up, giving the blond am 'I'm waiting' look. With a glare, Roxas slowly sat up, and slid off the bed into a crouching position, his fingers untying the black laces. He removed one shoe, then the other without a without a word. He could feel Riku's hand tangle into his spiky mass of hair again and pull roughly upwards, making the blond follow suit with a hiss. "Lucky you," he told Roxas, "We're going to bed." Roxas blinked then looked towards the bed. Surely he did not mean together. The thought had Roxas's heart in his throat again, his palms going sweaty. "Try anything funny, and I promise you the next time we go to bed, you will be handcuffed," he said, leaning forward to purr into the blond's ear, "and you have no idea how appealing that sounds to me."

Warm fingers brushed against Roxas's jaw in mock tenderness, making the blond jerk away. "Don't touch me," he told Riku who only laughed as he climbed onto the bed, and then grabbed Roxas's arm and tugged him back onto it, forcing Roxas to crawl over him to get onto the empty side of the bed.

As soon as he was there he murmured, "That's a good boy," as his arm snaked out and pulled Roxas closer to his own body, not quite sure why. He felt the blond squirm in his grasp and smirked.

"Let me go," he said a little more urgently, feeling the warm breath caress the back of his neck.

"Beg me to," he said, his nose burying into the soft mass of spikes as he breathed in his scent. "Beg me and I might let you go, but you may not like the results that follow," he added in a silky voice, sending a shiver of awareness down Roxas's spine. He took the blond's silence as an answer and chuckled. "That's too bad, one of these days soon, you _will_ beg me."

"Not likely," Roxas retorted, as his body was pulled closer towards Riku's chest. He heard Riku's breathing deepen with sleep, and soon felt himself grow tired as Riku's warmth lulled him into a restless sleep.

~xXx~

Roxas awoke when Riku released his grip and sat up, effectively taking all the warmth away with him. Confused, he groggily sat up and looked around. The events of yesterday slamming back to him reminding him where he was, causing a groan to slide between his lips. "What time is it?" he asked, turning his eyes to Riku as he sat up. He saw a smirk tug at his lips as he trailed a finger down the side of the blond's face.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are waking up?" Roxas tossed him a glare, knowing it was still too early to put up with this already.

"What time is it?" he repeated, ignoring Riku's statement and the feel of his finger running along his skin.

"Early enough," came the reply before a brisk, "get up." The blond gave Riku another glare as he got out of bed. He was so demanding, it was insufferable! He watched as Riku's shirt fell off his shoulders and down his toned arms, and fluttered to the ground. His eyes looked back up, and he swallowed, taking in his muscular torso. If he thought Riku was gorgeous before, he turned absolutely smoking hot. Riku walked, no more like sauntered, over to a security pad and punched in several numbers which caused a portion of the wall to slide away and to reveal a closed and a bathroom. He reached inside and grabbed another button up shirt, sliding it on before turning to face Roxas. "Button it," he commanded, motioning for the blond to come.

"Why? You seem to have two hands and a heartbeat, what's stopping you?" the blond bit out. "Oh wait, it must be the heart bit," he continued with annoyance. There was a moment of silence where Riku just stared at him expectantly. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Riku stalked around to where Roxas stood, his hands bunching in the blonds shirt, pulling him close.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," he purred with delight into the blond's ear. With a snarl, Roxas shoved at Riku's chest with all the force he could muster. Riku smirked at the action, capturing the blond's wrists and bring his hands to his chest, forcing him to feel the hard muscles. Roxas tugged his arms, trying to break the contact, but only made Riku force his hands down his torso. He felt Riku's breath against his neck whilst his hands were forced even lower, brushing across Riku's solid abs.

"Let me go!" he hissed with desperation.

"I don't think so, I much enjoy where your hands are going," he told Roxas as the blond's fingers bumped against the waistline of Riku's jeans.

"Let go of me you sick bastard!" he screamed, realising too late that Riku had been baiting him the whole time for a reaction. He heard Riku chuckle in his ear as his stomach dropped.

"So you can feel after all, I was wondering if you were able to," he purred as he released the blond's hands. "Even better, for me at least," he finished. Roxas took a step backwards, forgetting there was a bed behind him and falling on his ass, his eyes glaring up into Riku's glowing teal ones. "Nowhere left to run, Roxas," he said, using the blond's name for the first time, enjoying how it rolled of his tongue. "Button my shirt," he said again, a smirk tugging on his mouth.

"You know, I had you pegged as somewhat intelligent, but obviously you're not if you don't realise it would be quicker for you to button your own shirt," Roxas gritted out. The look Riku gave him made Roxas's tongue dart out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"I could think of other ways for us to spend out _quality_ time together," he said softly, lowering the blond's hands so that his fingers rested along the zipper of his pants.

"Fine," Roxas snarled at him, making Riku release his wrists so that Roxas could button the shirt.

"That's really too bad," he told Roxas, his fingers pressing up against the box of the collar. "Enjoy your alone time, I have things I need to do," he told Roxas in a cold tone like when he first talked to him, then he walked away and opened the door, before slamming it shut leaving Roxas alone to his thoughts.

**A/N-**Oh wow! Two in one day, I am on a roll! That would be the power of music. anywho guys. Leave a review. *points wildly at the review box* It helps keep me writing!

MyOwnPersonalDevil


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note:

I haven't forgotten about Past Redemption, but I have been so busy lately. I am taking part of NaNoWriMo, so will be inactive at least through all of November, then I will be back in December with an update. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh, and I now have an official pen name!

Mila Reeves.


End file.
